


Make the Yuletide Gay

by doctormccoy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Durin Family, Fluff, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormccoy/pseuds/doctormccoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dis is stuck in the Iron Hills due to the snow, and that leaves Thorin and Dwalin to look after Fili and Kili for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_northstar/gifts).



> Dworin family drabble for Ladynorthstar, based off a conversation her and I had about [this artwork](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/71114644586/hobbit-advent-day-25-family).
> 
> Dumb title is dumb idk, don't you judge me.
> 
> Featuring art by ladynorthstar!

The holidays were always tiresome, but this year they were especially wearying because Dis had not returned from her trip to the Hills with the caravan of merchants she'd been hired to protect on the journey. Thorin had almost forbidden her to go, or even offered to go in her place, but Dis had insisted she was quite capable of handling herself, and neither he nor Dwalin had been willing to argue when she was hefting her axe in that manner. And she was right, she was more than capable of looking after her own affairs, and she wouldn't have been hired for protection if the Men hadn't thought so as well. Moreover, they were in desperate need of the money she would earn from this trip.

She would be back before Christmas, she promised, and they would only have to look after the boys for a month or so at most.

So of course, this year would be a record for the amount of snow ever gotten in a single month. Neither of them were surprised when the raven came from the Hills, saying that the weather had delayed them and Dis would not be home before Spring.

Now, it wasn't that Thorin and Dwalin were not qualified to handle the boys on their own for another month, or that they were particularly misbehaved, or even that Fili and Kili didn't like being under their care. But it was the first time they'd been parted from their mother for so long, and never during Christmas. So, understandably, they were more than a little upset. 

Still, Dwalin thought as he stamped through the snow with Kili safely seated on his broad shoulders, they'd been rather ingenious in getting the young dwarflings to forget how much they missed their mother this time of year. It was hard to compete with Dis' endless energy for the holidays, but they had done their best. The amount of snow was surprisingly helpful, despite its initial trouble making, and they'd tuckered the boys out fairly quickly in the morning with building snow fortresses. Dwalin is still pretty sure that it was Thorin who threw the first snow ball, but the Prince blamed it on six year old Kili, who was standing beside him with his face covered in snot and a handful of snow at his mouth, wide eyed and the picture of absolute innocence.

Of course that resulted in an all out war, which Dwalin and Fili had most resoundingly won. It helped that Kili was not exactly the greatest backup for Thorin, as he dropped more snowballs than he actually managed to make. Eleven year old Fili, on the other hand, was an excellent team mate, and had several snowballs ready for Dwalin each time he reached for more. 

Now that they were soaked through and shivering, that meant going inside and drinking something warm in front of the fireplace. Thorin and Dwalin were more than happy to lounge in their smallclothes while they dried off and enjoyed their own mugs of eggnog, and Fili sat and drank his cocoa in his pajamas most solemnly while Kili ran around without a stitch of clothing on him, shrieking with laughter every time Dwalin or Thorin made a grab for him. 

Opening presents was even more exciting for the young ones, and Kili spent the rest of the afternoon playing with his new toy dwarves, lovingly carved for him by Dwalin, with help from Bifur and Bofur, two local dwarves that worked in the toy shop. Fili was seated opposite him with the new practice sword that Thorin had given him, and his eyes were wide with delight as he admired it. He put it aside to play dwarves with his brother, though, and Dwalin chuckled with amusement. He was young, yet, and it would be a few more years before he was ready to learn actual swordplay. There was no harm in letting him enjoy his youth a while longer, and the fond look on Thorin's face as he watched his nephews play together belied his silent agreement on that.

Lunch had been a simple affair of cold ham slices and cheese on toast, but Dwalin was certain that supper was going to be a much more delightful affair. Dis had always made the most wonderful Christmas dinners when she was home, and he certainly wasn't about to break that tradition just because she was away. Fresh snow had begun to fall, so they decided to leave the ponies, and since there was no reason for them to all tramp into the village and back and end up cold and tired, Dwalin said he would go himself. 

Kili had shrieked that he wanted to go, as well, and so that meant dressing him back up in his feather lined snow gear so he wouldn't catch a chill. He grew tired rather quickly, of course, but that didn't really surprise the gruff warrior, and he was small enough to be easily hoisted onto his shoulders. Kili had always liked the view from up there, anyways, unlike his brother who had a preference for being firmly on the ground at all times.

Fili had stayed behind to keep Thorin company, and because he really had no desire to be cold after warming back up, and so it was just Dwalin and the youngest as they trudged through the snow to the marketplace. He used his last bit of coin from helping rebuild the local tavern after a fire the previous month to buy a decent sized turkey, already skinned and gutted, and started the long walk back to their cottage on the outskirts. 

Kili insisted he had to help Dwalin carry the turkey, and it took even longer for them to get back as his short legs struggled through the snow. More than once he had to lift the tyke over large snowdrifts, which of course turned into a game, and Kili shrieked and clung to his forearm each time Dwalin hoisted him up and over, the turkey all but forgotten.

He was tired by the time they were approaching the house, though, and one tiny hand was wrapped around Dwalin's thick thumb, while his own thumb was firmly planted in his mouth. Dwalin knew they had been gone for a while, but, that didn't change his amusement at opening the cottage door to discover Thorin and Fili both out cold on the couch in front of the fire. 

Thorin was sprawled on his back and Fili was resting against his chest, his play sword on the floor beside them held in loose fingers as they slept. 

Dwalin exchanged a look with Kili, who despite his youth managed to look equally amused by this development, and he held a finger up to his lips to make sure the dwarfling didn't speak and wake them, stepping inside and quietly closing the door. He shucks off their boots and heavy clothing with equal silence, leaving the turkey in the kitchen and picking Kili up under his armpits.

"You know what to do, lad," he whispered, and Kili nodded solemnly, before he was summarily dropped right on top of the sleeping pair.

He began to squirm instantly, and Thorin jerked awake with a snorting growl and proceeded to fall right off the couch with both nephews in tow. They ended up a pile of limbs, with Kili shrieking in laughter and Fili looking comically surprised, his eyes wide around like a deer's and mouth parted in an 'o'. Thorin's expression of pure disgruntled annoyance was the cherry on the pudding, though, and Dwalin roared with laughter.

That is, until Kili betrayed him and launched a counter attack with Fili and Thorin, which ended in a short, but intense wrestling match on the rug by the fireplace. 

None of them felt particularly motivated to move afterwards, and so the two older dwarves lounged while Fili and Kili rested between them. Kili, exhausted from the long hike, fell asleep almost instantly, and Fili didn't need much persuasion to join him. Dwalin and Thorin circled their arms over the dozing pair to gently clasp their palms together, and Fili's arms reached up to wrap around Thorin's arm in an instant, hugging it to his chest as he slept. Kili's hand found Dwalin's thumb again and held on tight, his own, as always, firmly between his lips as he dreamed.

"Guess we're not going anywhere soon," Thorin chuckled warmly, his voice a soft rumble in his chest to keep from waking the dwarflings between them. Dwalin smirked at him and leaned forward to kiss the Prince over their heads, reaching up with his free hand to card it through Thorin's dark curls.

"Can't say I'm against spending the evening this way," he murmured against his lips, and he could feel the quirk Thorin's smile. 

"Merry Christmas, Dwalin," he sighed contently, stealing another kiss while the brothers slept between them. 

"Merry Christmas to you, too, my King."


End file.
